Lesson in the Library
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Whitley's servant Oscar teaches him a lesson he'll never forget. ONE-SHOT!


**RWBY NEEDS MORE YAOI! I'LL FIX THAT!**

His cock had been stirring for her for weeks now. The pounding between his legs seemed to be non-stop. Being eighteen, he was used to being distracted by his lust, but never quite this often. When studying in the Schnee family library, his cock would give a persistent tug at his trousers. Even at dinners his mind would wander to her body and he would feel a swelling between his legs. When lying in bed, he'd have to wrestle with his hard on, always imaging sinking into her pussy before he let out his final moan. Then, in the mornings, he would wake up accosted by a huge tent in his sheets and have to start all over again.

One such time, he had pressed a quill to paper and was addressing a letter to his cousin when his thoughts began to drift towards the girl by the river. His mind swirled with the way her perfect breasts jiggled when she folded her arms to cover them. He was all alone in the study and so he spread his legs apart to make room for the bulge he was sure to inspire. Thoughts of her ass bending over to present her pussy to him began to flood his mind and before he realized it, his cock was resting on his thigh in his tight pants, completely stiff and sensitive.

"Whitley, there you are! I've been searching for you all morning."

The young man dropped his quill, cheeks flushing pink. He turned to see his servant stomping towards him, books in hand. The dark skinned boy made a sharp turn so that he was standing in front of his student's wooden desk, probably assuming his embarrassment was due to not having done the reading.

"Just what I thought, you haven't finished the Aeneid, have you," he chided. "Look if that Nisus and Euryalus scene is all that caught your interest then I have bad news for you. The next book we're reading will speak nothing of that sort of love."

Whitley bit his lip, reaching his hands forward to cover his embarrassment. The touch of his hands resting on his cock drove it wild and he felt it stiffen beneath the fabric. Looking up at his teacher, he felt a sudden lust stirring in him that he swore had never been there before. Perhaps it was his masculine desire forcing itself on things that were not there, but he could have sworn that Oscar's shoulders looked a bit broader, the way his tan skin radiated was glorious, the way his lips pursed helped him imagine those lips carrying out much darker deeds. Oh no.

"Master Schnee, what's the matter with you?"

"N-Nothing," the white haired boy said. "I'm just busy, can't you see?"

"Writing letters? That's the kind of talk of someone looking to get out of a lesson."

"I'm not..." he said, his hands remaining awkwardly still. There was a part of him that wanted Oscar to notice. There was a part of him that began to imagine what those lips would do if they noticed.

With one swift snatch, Oscar tugged Whitley out of his seat by his shirt collar. He never had been one of those starving intellectual types. With his eyebrows furrowed, he looked down to see why Whitley insisted on keeping his hands folded over his crotch. In an instant, Oscar's eyes widened and his hand released the shirt collar. "Oh," he said, his eyes glued to the sheer size of the erection visible in Whitley's trousers.

Watching how flustered he had made his teacher, Whitley moved his hands away revealing the thickness and length of his penis. His face was bright red as he watched Oscar's eyes fail to look up.

"Oh my, well then, I-" he glanced upwards, then back down at the eight swollen inches compact in Whitley's grey trousers. "I see why you wanted to be left alone."

There was a desk between them, but Whitley could have sworn he saw Oscar stepping closer. Gently, his servant set the books down on the wooden desk, looked up at Whitley as if asking permission. Before anything could be said they were leaning over the desk, lips pressed to one another's. Whitley felt a charge run up his body to create an arch in his back and erection in his already stiff member. He started to rub the base of his cock along the wooden edge of the desk. Oscar cupped a hand to his chin and then they both opened their mouths and intertwined their tongues.

After a moment, Oscar stepped away and Whitley's eyes flickered down to the rising bulge between his teacher's legs. "Have you ever been with a man before?" Oscar asked nervously.

"Not really, no," Whitley said.

Oscar smirked. "Would you like me to teach you, Master Schnee?"

"I would, yes," Whitley laughed. He shuffled out from behind his writing desk, erection bobbing and everything, and began to walk towards one of the many doors in the study. In the manor there were so many tiny corridors, secret rooms and hidden doorways and lately his teenage mind had been imagining taking advantage of those hidden, secret places. "Should we try the main butler's staircase? For such a lesson?" he asked, the bobbing tent in his trousers making the question largely comical.

Oscar hobbled over to him, his stiff penis producing an equally awkward gait. "Perfect," he nodded.

Young Whitley couldn't help but watch as Oscar advanced towards him, his member bobbing between his legs. It was such a sign of virility, of desire, and it was all spurred on by him. He watched hungrily as Oscar followed him through the door and shut it.

Huddled in the tiny staircase, their bodies were instantly pressed together and Whitley felt his throbbing cock pressing against Oscar's stiffness. As they kissed, Whitley could not help rubbing himself against Oscar and soon felt a rough hand reaching down to fondle the bulge in his trousers. Whitley rubbed into his hand eagerly into Oscar's cupped hand and felt himself getting breathless from their kisses.

Quite suddenly, his servant pulled away and asked, "Have you ever been with anyone? I know you said you haven't been with a man, but... have you been with anyone yet?"

Whitley looked down and muttered, "There was a girl by the river..."

"And you? Did you kiss her?" As he asked, Whitley watched Oscar's gaze continuously flicker down to his trousers.

"Not really, no," he said. "I've kissed other girls though, as a joke, like a dare. But..."

"But the girl by the river?" Oscar peered over his glasses.

"She was just naked," Whitley said. His cock pounded as he remembered the sight of her.

Oscar smiled, he didn't have to ask any further. "Ah," he said. "Well I really want to kiss you, but if I start to do anything you don't like, you promise you'll tell me?"

Whitley bit his lip and then laughed awkwardly. "I can't imagine you doing anything I don't like," he said.

"I had to make sure," Oscar said, his hand resuming its place cupped around his cock.

Whitley practically melted into his warmth as the dark skinned boy began gently stroking. He watched with innocence and delight as passion seized him and spurred his hand to stroke faster. Whitley was breathless, motionless as he gave into the sensation. Then he watched the hunger in Oscar's eyes as he tore at the leather tie of his trousers eagerly, then looked up briefly to ask over his spectacles, "This is okay right?"

The boy could barely get words out. The idea of someone else seeing his cock erect, looking down at him with desire, eager to pleasure him, was enough to make him speechless. He wanted to see Oscar's reaction, more than anything, he wanted to hear him admire his cock. The idea brought his own hands to his waist as he tugged his trousers over his hips and watched below as his thick 12 inch member bounced free between his legs. Bringing his gaze up to Oscar, he watched the timid surprise that came over him.

Oscar's eyes could not be lifted from his glaring, bouncing cock. For a recently fully ripe adult male, Whitley knew he was huge. He had spent a great deal of time comparing his penis with that of the other young men he knew. When they all went swimming, his eyes would gravitate to their cocks when they shirked off their trousers. Not because he found any of them particularly attractive, he just wanted to know. He had not yet encountered a cock quite as thick or as long as his own, though he had seen plenty of the other boys admiring his. He had even seen one of the younger, prettier ones, Shameus, get a full hard on when watching him change. But he had only ever seen a few boys naked.

Oscar was the same age and was just as inexperienced as Whitley. Still, his eyes widened and before he could even move to touch the thick snake between Whitley's legs, he muttered a few words of admiration. "Where have you been hiding that thing all this time..." he blushed. "You're... huge."

Whitley smirked, his cheeks red. Before he could say anything, he felt Oscar's hand delicately running over his skin and his cock jerked upwards, excited. Then Oscar's hand wrapped entirely around his member, holding on tightly and stroking slowly but firmly. Whitley had to lean against the wall and clumsily, Oscar followed. Oscar looked down at Whitley knowing that this first hand job, especially delivered by a fellow man rather than a clumsy young girl, was driving him wild. It was clear by the way his cock struggled to keep still in his servant's hand.

Closing his eyes, his student leaned his head against the wall and gave into the sensation of the firm milking of his cock. He was shivering, his cock twitching eagerly and then all the sudden, the pressure of Oscar's hand disappeared. Whitley caught his breath and was about to open his eyes when all the sudden he felt lips pressed to the underside of his thick member. Oh fuck.

He looked down to see Oscar's eyes peering up at him eagerly, his lips and tongue discovering the underside of his cock. Whitley felt everything stiffen, even his legs remained still. "Oh I... oh..." he said. He wanted to tell Oscar I wasn't sure how long his young cock would be able to handle this. He wanted to warn him that he was so close, but he just couldn't get the words out.

He closed his eyes again and felt a pair of lips enveloping the head of his cock. A tongue flicked over his slick head, spreading the drops of precum all over his swollen skin. The pair of lips suctioned themselves to his dick, slid down further and began to envelope him. Whitley tried to keep his breathing steady.

The lips were wet and hot and firm but soft. As they slid down his cock and captured it in their warmth, he felt his balls pulling up and tightening. He wanted to warn Oscar but he could not find words, only moans. Very suddenly, his hands grabbed for Oscar's brown hair and dug his fingers into his scalp. He opened his eyes fully and looked down, watching Oscar's lips pulling up and down on his cock now. He wanted to tell him how amazing this felt; it came out as a masculine grunt. Oscar had gotten about four long sucks in before Whitley pressed down on his scalp and thrust his cock deep into Oscar's throat so that his lips pressed helplessly into the fur between Whitley's legs. He was such a big boy and he had just shoved all of himself into Oscar. His penis shuddered, Whitley moaned, and as strands of pent up cum shot into Oscar's throat, he dutifully swallowed.

"Delicious, Master Schnee. Just like I knew it would." said Oscar. Whitley smiled and kissed him on the lips

 **THE END**


End file.
